lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Jeans (song)
|DS = |album = Born to Die |previous = "Off to the Races" |next = "Video Games" }} "Blue Jeans" is a song written by Lana Del Rey, Emile Haynie, and Dan Heath and produced by Emile Haynie in 2011. Taken from Lana's first major-label album Born to Die, the song served as the album's third single worldwide. Writing and inspiration The song was written by Lana, Haynie, and Heath in the same sessions as Video Games. It was written about K, and the story told through the lyrics is a more in-depth rendition of the story told in "Westbound"'', a song from Lana's unreleased first album ''Sirens. Composition Musically, "Blue Jeans" is an down-tempo pop-ballad song with an alternative hip-hop beat and highly orchestrated instrumentation. It is composed in the key of F Minor with Lana's vocals ranging from F3 to F5. According to Caroline Sullivan of The Guardian, the composition of the song is "powerfully atmospheric". The song focuses on use of the repeated chorus, which highlights a fragility in Lana's voice, and the polarizing hip-hop influenced beat which contrasts the lyrical and vocal content. The song contains heavy use of the male background vocal also used in songs such as "Born to Die", and includes coo-like background vocals from Lana herself. The instrumental is primarily composed of simple string instruments, guitar, and percussion. The combination of hip-hop and chamber pop featured in the song has become a continuous theme in Lana's recent music. Reference in popular culture *The song was used in an episode of the CW show, Ringer, "It's Easy to Cry When This Much Cash Is Involved". It is often highlighted as a proponent to the launch of Lana's career. *The instrumental version of the song is used in both a Nespresso commercial and a University of Phoenix commercial. Cross-references *The song tells the same story as "Westbound". *The title of the song is mentioned directly in "I Don't Wanna Go". *The song is part of the K trilogy. Official versions *Album version 3:30 *Video Games/Blue Jeans single version 3:31 *Remastered version 3:34 *Radio edit 3:52 *Demo version 2:14 *Original video version 3:58 *Second video version with string introduction 4:21 Remixes *Alpine Remix 4:04 *Blood Orange Remix 3:31 *Club Clique 'Nothing Is Real' Remix 4:11 *D/R/U/G/S Remix 4:29 *Gesaffelstein Remix 4:35 *Kris Menace Remix 6:41 *Maribou State Remix 5:20 *MK Dark Blue Dub 6:17 *Moonlight Matters Remix 6:23 *Odd Future's the Internet Mix 4:00 *Omid 16B Remix 6:31 *Omid 16B Dub 4:15 *Omid 16B Club Mix 7:56 *Omid 16B Club Reprise 4:13 *Penguin Prison Remix 5:36 *RAC Mix 3:38 *Smims & Belle Remix (feat. Azealia Banks) 3:01 Commercial release Blue Jeans was originally released as the B-side on Lana's first single ,"Video Games". Please look at its article for the releases it was included on. United Kingdom (BLUEJ02) United Kingdom (Promotional) United Kingdom (3700310) Worldwide (Promotional) Worldwide (Promotional) United Kingdom (Promotional) France (371 080-6) France (371 080-7) ;Side A ;Side B (33RPM) Worldwide (Promotional) Music videos Video #1 Background The song was released as a double-A side with "Video Games", which had received a video treatment with Lana's previous style of combining webcam clips and older film bits. Stranger Records, who released the single, also asked Lana to film a video for Blue Jeans in a similar fashion. Description Lana shot this version of "Blue Jeans" on July 22, 2011 in concurrence with the various Born to Die promotional photoshoots and album photoshoot done with Nicole Nodland. The clips of Lana were shot in Miami, Florida. The clips used show places such as Las Vegas, Nevada and San Francisco, California. The video was posted September 9, 2011. The video contains various shots of Lana in multiple outfits, interlaced with her traditional film noir clips. Scene #1 The video begins with a clip of Lawrence Ferlinghetti reading The Lord's Prayer from the film The Last Waltz. It primarily contains various shots of Lana in a white sweater, primarily in black & white. It also shows her in highly desaturated shots sitting in a truck. Very small clips taken from her older videos shot for Lana Del Ray A.K.A. Lizzy Grant are shown, as well as short clips of her behind-the-scenes of the photoshoots with both photographers Michael Heny and Heinz Peter Knes. Clips of various locations and people such as Las Vegas strip, rapper Tupac Shakur, and skateboarders are interlaced in between the various shots of Lana. V1-1.jpg V1-2.jpg V1-3.jpg Nicole Nodland 7 1.jpg Nicole Nodland 6 5.jpg Scene #2 Relatively late into the song, the video of Lana focuses on the part of her photoshoot with Nicole Nodland that would later be used as the album cover for Born to Die. The video ends with the song fading into The Sword of Truth, a song by Justin Bianco, and clips of Super-8 camera shots of San Francisco, California. V1-4.jpg LANA DEL REY-BLUE JEANS 370.jpg Nicole Nodland 10 10.jpg Video #2 Background Upon official release of Blue Jeans as a single, Interscope commissioned Yoann Lemoine, who had previously directed the video for "Born to Die" to shoot a new video for the song. Description The video completes the K trilogy, starting with "Video Games" and "Born to Die". The video was shot in black & white, and remains the only video of Lana's to be so. The video was shot in March, 2012. It was leaked 3 days before it was officially released, slightly edited, on March 16, 2012. The official version premiered on March 19, 2012. Scene #1 (Reflection) The video begins with an orchestral opening of Blue Jeans featuring violins. Lana is shown blurred on a black water reflection, and she herself ripples as the camera slowly zooms in. BJ2-2.jpg BJB1.jpg| Scene #2 (Poolside) The video cuts to black for a second before the actual song begins. Bradley Soileau is shown smoking by a pool, next to a 50's-style home and palm trees. Lana is shown on the ground, and wakes up with the beginning of her singing. She is then shown to be inside the home, looking out upon Bradley. The camera alternates between up-close shots of her and Bradley removing his clothing. During the chorus, the video cuts back to showing her laying poolside singing, while Bradley caresses her and puts his index and middle finger into her mouth. He begins to splash water from the pool onto himself and dives into the pool while Lana remains poolside. BJ2-3.jpg BJ2-4.jpg BJ2-5.jpg BJ2-6.jpg BJP8.jpg Scene #3 (Entering) With the beginning of the second verse, a slightly submerged shot shows Lana entering the pool. Short shots of Bradley and an albino crocodile are shown while she submerges with a hesitant look. BJ2-7.jpg BJ2-8.jpg Scene #4 (Submerged) Once underwater, the second chorus begins. Various shots, including Lana gracefully swimming underwater with the crocodile near her and close-up shots of her singing while water ripples over her are shown. Lana and Bradley swim to each other and embrace, before kissing. BJ2-9.jpg BJ2-10.jpg BJ2-11.jpg Scene #5 (Crocodiles) With the beginning of the bridge, the shot of Lana swimming underwater includes many more crocodiles. Soon, shots of Bradley and a crocodile rapidly switch, indicating that they are the same entity. Eventually, Lana embraces only the crocodile. Shots of Lana rippling against the black pool background, Bradley, Lana singing underwater, and Lana swimming with the crocodiles begin to rapidly change before Bradley pushes Lana underwater. BJ2-12.jpg BJ2-13.jpg BJ2-14.jpg Scene #6 (Embrace) After coming up for air, Bradley is shown holding Lana in an embrace while the two slowly twirl in the water. In the end, Bradley holds Lana by the throat while the two begin to sink. The video ends with the music slowed down and them completely submerged. BJ2-15.jpg BJ2-16.jpg Behind-the-scenes BJB1.jpg BJB2.jpg BJB3.jpg Photoshoot by Nicole Nodland (March 2, 2012) BJP8.jpg BJP7.JPG| BJP9.jpg| BJP10.jpg| BJP4.jpg BJP1.jpg BJP6.jpg BJP3.jpg BJP2.jpg *Camera - EOS 5D Mark II *Camera manufacturer - Canon *Stylist - Unknown BJ_single.jpg| BJ_12-2.jpeg| BJ_itunes.jpg| BJ_12.jpg| Paradise_EP.jpg| BTDPE.jpg| Lyrics Album version Demo version Category:Born to Die songs Category:Born to Die singles Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Born to Die videos Category:Songs Category:Music videos